


Missing Delivery

by SorceressEpele



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Not everything I type is wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele
Summary: This fic takes place after Chapter 16 of Team Courier.
Kudos: 8





	Missing Delivery

A dark green barrier barrier wrapped the city this night. A light pink film layered the windows, providing a stark contrast against the dominant green of the barrier.

The outskirts of the city remained quiet for the most part. Few monsters lurked out the outskirts, lest they get struck into the outer barrier and burned instantly by the concentrated magic running through.

The peace was not to last long however. A hulking behemoth, standing four meters tall was making way towards the barrier. A chase through the shadows could be observed between it and a single dark-clad girl. In the hand of the monster was a single magical girl. Grasped an unable to effectively use her own powers, she was in need of rescue.

However, before long the monster threw itself into the barrier. As the behemoth struck against the outer barrier, pressing the girl in its grasp against it, a large blast of raw magic scorched the scene. The shadow-diving girl, addled by the barrier's presence witnessed in despair. One monster and one girl vaporised by the outer barrier, or so she believed.

*****

For a few streets, a pink blur raced through them. Just another magical girl's powers going astray. A sight like this is nothing unusual for the residents of the city.

The blur eventually came to a crashing halt. The final crash momentarily piercing a hole into the barrier, enough for the residents inside to be woken up by the loud smashing sound into their front door. The crashing noise left their hearts racing. The man jumped out of bed, peering out the window to see what hit their property. To his horror, there was one sight in the street. An unconscious magical girl with pink hair.  
“Sybil, get the flares. There's an unconscious girl out there!”

The couple, despite their age, raced forward. Sybil grabbing the flares from a cupboard just outside the bedroom door. The man rushing to the door, undoing the bolts that secured the door shut. In a matter of adrenaline filled seconds, they opened the door, grabbed the girl and transported her inside. Sybil went to fire the first flare, which failed to fire.  
“Not now.. please..” she whispered, casting it aside and preparing to fire the second one.  
The second flare made a light pop, but ultimately failed to fire too. Casting it aside, she rushed back inside and closed the door. The barrier smothered the door once again, sealing the three inside.

“Did the first flare fail to fire?” asked the man, noticing both of the family's flares had been used.  
“Not just the first one, Steve. The second one also failed.” worriedly replied Sybil.  
Steve turned pale, turning towards Sybil.  
“So that means..” he said slowly, pausing. “No one is coming.”  
“All we can do is wait and pray to the founder.”

  
The minutes passed slowly. Almost seemingly, as if by some prank, someone had decided to slow down time for the sole purpose of making the night drag on longer. The pair had moved the unconscious girl to a spare bedroom, letting her lie down on a spare bed. Sybil sat watch over the girl, while Steve watched the clock. The pair were waiting for the lowering of the inner barrier so they could contact the City defence department.

The bedroom remained quiet. The girl had been wrapped up in bandages, covering over the various injuries inflicted by the magic blast that launched her through the streets. A box of first-aid supplies sat on the floor at the end of the bed, providing half the decoration of the room. Outside of the bed, there was only a small chest of drawers as a bedside table and a single wooden chair that had been transported from the living room.

 _Poor girl. What kind of monster could have done this to a sweet child like you?_ wondered Sybil as she watched over.

  
After waiting for what felt like a virtual eternity, the clock finally struck two in the morning. The inner barrier faded, as to signal the end of monster hours. A sigh of relief was not to be found tonight.

The lifting of a phone from its receiver broke the silent atmosphere. A short, frantic, dialling later, and the call was connected.  
“We have an unconscious girl here.” informed Steve.  
A reply came through the phone.  
“Uh.. Pink hair in a bob cut.. has a symbol of four arrows around a square or diamond shape on her left forearm.” answered Steve to the question given along the phone line.  
The phone went quiet as they searched records the other end.

A groaning noise came from the bedroom. The pink haired girl woke up, sitting up. She sat there, staring into space.  
“Easy there.” said Sybil, softly. “Are you alright?”  
The girl looked at herself in confusion.  
“Can you tell me your name?” asked Sybil.  
The girl paused, more confused. “Who am I?” she responded.  
Sybil turned pale before stepping out into the living room to inform Steve.

“She can't remember her name.” she informed him.  
At that point, the phone made a response.  
“Okay. She just woke up and can't remember her own name.” Steve said down the line.  
A further response came from the phone, sounding like a question.  
“Sybil, could you ask her to transform?” asked Steve.

Sybil returned to the bedroom.  
“You're a magical girl. Could you transform? It might help you to remember.” asked Sybil softly.  
The girl sat there for ten minutes, pondering and confused.  
“How do I do that?” she asked in her confusion.

Sybil turned in the doorway and shook her head.  
“She can't remember how to.” she confirmed, before Steve relayed the message down the phone.  
A lengthy message was passed on down the phone before silence, and the phone hung up.  
Steve came to the bedroom.  
“Hello. Your name is Magdalena. You're a magical girl. Can you remember anything else?” he stated to the girl.  
Maddie paused, thinking about this new information. _Is that my name? Am I really a magical girl?_  
With nothing else coming to mind, she replied “No” with a confused tone.  
“Get some sleep. Maybe you might remember something in the morning.” softly suggested Sybil.  
Maddie, taking the suggestion, laid down and turned to her side before drifting off to sleep.

Closing the door to the spare room, the elderly couple turned to each other in the living room.  
“This can't be good.” stated Sybil.  
Steve nodded his head. “Even the C.D.D. is worried. They're sending someone over later. We should get some sleep before then.”

*****

The morning's sun proved cold. A bitter chill biting through the air. The only resemblance of heat being the scorched stones in the streets, a reminder of what happened overnight.

A man from the city's defence department walked the streets, wearing a casual attire instead of a business outfit. The choice of casual attire drawing no attention, he walked up to the elderly couple's home and knocked on the door.  
The couple answered the door, surprised to see a casually dressed man. He introduced himself as from the City's defence department, much to the couple's disbelief.  
“Are you really from the City defence department?” questioned Sybil.  
“I am. Best not to attract any attention to these cases.” came a quick reply, as the man produced an identity card from his pocket “Not the sort of thing you want to be followed by reporters on.”  
The elderly couple showed the man to the room they had let Maddie sleep in overnight. She was awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space, not even flinching as the man walked past her to sit on the chair that had been left in the room overnight.

“Hello Magdalena.” he greeted Maddie.  
No response came.  
“Can you tell me what happened last night?” he asked.  
Maddie shook her head.  
“Do you know what happened last night?”  
Again, Maddie shook her head.  
The man took a small pencil and notepad from his pocket and wrote down in it.  
“Are you aware that you are a magical girl?” he asked, concerned.  
This time, a verbal response came. “Yes.”  
“Can you transform?” he asked.  
“No. How do I do it?” replied Maddie.

_Founder help us._

“What school do you attend?” asked the man.  
A silent pause. Maddie's face sank in confusion. She could not remember the answer.

“Do you know where your home is?” asked the man.  
Silence again. Maddie shook her head having no answer.

“Thank you for your time, Magdalena.”  
The man left the bedroom, waiting for the couple in the living room.

“It appears that Magdalena is suffering a bad case of memory loss.” he stated before asking “Could I ask you to look after her until some of her memory comes back?”  
The couple was surprised.  
“Why? Don't you have her home address?” asked Steve.  
“Unfortunately, the poor girl is in a bad situation. Moving her in her current state may make her mentally unstable, and that could be disaster when combined with loss of control of her magical girl powers.” replied the man.  
“Will you be sending any help?” asked a concerned Sybil.  
“Certainly. The girl has a registered therapist. We will send them over alongside anyone else we feel may be able to help.” replied the man.

In the bedroom, Maddie stared off into space again, wondering who she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to OdysseusOfGaming for the character.


End file.
